Lo siento One shot Morby
by palomita400
Summary: One shot tipo Morby (mordecaixrigby) los personajes te los puedes imaginar como quieras, humanos o animales


Era un día normal en el parque, ambos chicos estaban jugando videojuegos en el sofá de la sala, ambos amigos no paraban de reír no de pelearse por quien seria el jugador uno, como siempre Mordecai fues siendo el primer jugador  
R: Siempre eres el jugador uno...  
M: Es por que soy el mejor  
R: CÁLLATE!  
M: Jajaja, te quiero mapache -besa su frente-  
R: Y yo a ti Mordetonto -besa su mejilla-  
M: Como seria tu vida sin mi uh?  
R: Pues... podría ser el jugador uno  
M: Oye! -lo golpea en el brazo-  
R: Jajaja pues... tu eres muy especial para mi, y mi vida sin ti probablemente no tendría sentido, te quiero demasiado Mordecai no quiero que nunca te vayas de mi lado... te amo eres lo mejor que me ah pasado  
M: -le da un beso en la mejilla- sabe que mi vida sin ti... no seria vida... perder lo que más amo en este mundo, eso me rompería el corazón, te quiero Rigby  
R: -bosteza- vamos a dormir?  
M: Claro  
Ambos se fueron a dormir juntos abrazados, recibiendo el calor del otro, un calor mutuo, Mordecai abrazaba fuertemente a su mapache como si se lo fueran a quitar, no se separarían por nada en el mundo, nadie ni nada puede separar ese amor, estarían hasta el final juntos.  
La alarma sonó y ambos se despertaron de mala gana levantándose para otro día de trabajo,, los chicos bajaron a comer su clásico cereal con leche y fueron para que Benson les diera las tareas, esta vez fue diferente... diferente a todas las veces, ya no trabajarían juntos ya que flojeaban o se besaban, Mordecai tenia que sacar la basura mientras que Rigby tenia que ir a buscar cosas en la cafetería un encargo que pidieron los del parque, pero para que Rigby no fuera solo y se comiera la comida que encargaron fantasmano fue con el, Mordecai y los chicos ya terminaron sus tareas y esperaron en las escaleras de la mansión, esperaban la comida que seria traída por ambos chicos.  
Mus: Y cuanto llevan tu y Rigby?  
M: -sonrojado- p-pues seis meses  
B: Wow eso es mucho  
M: Si... pero lo amo y el tiempo pasa volando cuando estoy con el...  
En ese momento Benson recibe una llamada, todos se callan ya que el es el jefe y no lo pueden molestar mientras atiende llamadas importantes, todos miraron a Benson que estaba con una cara de espanto  
B: QUE EL ESTA QUE! SISI IREMOS ENSEGUIDA -cortando- atropellaron a Rigby...  
A Mordecai en ese momento sintió como si su corazón se lo apretaran fuertemente, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando solo reacciono para pararse y correr hacia el hospital, correr con todas sus fuerzas, los chicos fueron tras de el tenían que ver como estaba el mapache. Llegaron al hospital y Rigby estaba en urgencias, Mordecai estaba super preocupado no quería que nada le pasara a Rigby, su amigo tenia que estar bien, no podía aceptar que algo le pasara a su preciado mapache, minutos mas tarde llego el doctor.  
Dr: El señor Rigby esta muy delicado... perdió mucha sangre pero hacemos lo que se puede -dicho esto se fue-  
Todos quedaron atónitos tenían mucho miedo d perder a Rigby, Mordecai solo se encorvo poniendo sus codos en sus rodillas y esperando a que todo pasara. Pasaron ahí la noche esperando a más noticias, el ambiente era muy tenso y cuando Mordecai por fin pudo dormir solo soñó con el mapache, soñó con todo el tiempo que pasaron, todas las cosas lindas que el le dijo, todos los besos, todos los abrazos y todas las cursiladas hasta que algo lo despertó y era la voz del doctor.  
Dr: Lo sentimos pero el señor Rigby... murió...  
M: N-no... -con lagrimas en los ojos- R-Rigby noo.  
Pasaron cuatro días desde la muerte de Rigby y Mordecai la estaba pasando bastante mal en el funeral escogió una foto donde salia su mapache con la gorra que decía soy huevoexcelente, Mordecai se acostó y miro todas las fotos donde salían ellos dos, el azulejo tomo un pote con pastillas y se las tomo todas, sin su mapache ya no valía la pena vivir lo único que pudo decir antes de morir fue  
M: Lo siento amigo...

Fin


End file.
